Eat Me?
by KiraYamato90
Summary: they thirst for the blood of Dragons, they hunger for the flesh of Dragons, they are the Dragon Eaters. and they will hunt Dragons and devour them!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what made me into making this**

**But since it was an idea, might as well put it in**

**This is the first chapter and there aren't many summary ideas I can come across with but anyone who can share some ideas, I'm open to it though**

**So for now, let's just make it simple**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

In the ocean, a lone black ship sails within its waters as the waves swayed it up and down

On board the ship were three members of the Dragon Eater Guild, Diabolos, a notorious guild filled with only Dragon Slayers and only hunts and eats Dragons

The vessel's crew consists of only three people and they are also Dragon Eaters

Skullion Raider; the Ash Dragon Slayer, Madmole; the Armored Dragon Slayer, and lastly Kyria; the Blade Dragon Slayer

The three were on their way to an island that had been having rumour of a giant winged reptilian creature, spotted upon the island and have been reported being seen for a year or so

"how long will we get to this island?" Kyria asked while sitting on a barrel and hanged her legs up in the air "I'm getting bored and my stomach is hungry for dragon meat"

"patience, Kyria-dono" Madmole said while doing his monk like posture "having patience before a meal is better than rushing for it-cha"

"your words don't make any fricking sense, Madmole!" Kyria exclaimed all cranky "I'm fricking hungry damnit!"

"be silence, Kyria" Skullion said while on the ship's front deck "your annoying whining is making me lose my appetite"

"huh!? You wanna go, you skull headed jerk face!?" Kyria exclaimed at him

Skullion sighs to his guildmate as he watches ahead and sees an island was coming into view

"there it is" Skullion looks to the island as he pulled out a scope and looks at the island from a better longer view

"ooh! Finally! We're getting some meat!" Kyria exclaimed while licking her lips, hungrily

"any sight of our prey, Skullion-dono?" Madmole asked the bone suited man who looks to the island with his scope before he saw something giant and red moving within the forest's green

"I've located our target" Skullion said with a grin as the ship set sails for the island

* * *

After anchoring their ship to the island's sandy beach, the trio sets out to hunt their prey

"strange, I smell a dragon yet it's coming from everywhere" Madmole stated out while looking around the island

"I'm going to get my meat!" Kyria shouted as she ran into the woods of the island

"wait! Kyria!" Skullion shouted out to the crazed woman but Kyria just went in head one without caring

Kyria grins as she runs with no destination in the island

"where are you now? My delectable meat!" Kyria exclaimed while licking her lips hungrily

As she runs head on, a figure was standing on a tree branch and looks down upon her before disappearing

* * *

Kyria ran around for hours as she tried to find the rumored dragon within the island

"the hell. Where is the dragon? Its smell is coming from everywhere" Kyria said as she sniffs around and looks around before she walks forward to a cliff

"what the hell is this!?" Kyria exclaimed as she saw bellow the cliff, a giant crater and there was a large skeletal remains within it

Skullion and Madmole arrived as they witness the scene with Kyria

"Dragon remains" Madmole said "and a very large one-cha"

"the hell! That informant said that there was a **LIVE **Dragon on this island! Not a dead one!" Kyria exclaimed all pissed off

"the informant only told us that there was a spotting of a dragon not a precise information" Skullion said "now we know that a dragon once lived here"

"what do we do now-cha?" Madmole asked

"even if the Dragon is dead, the bones are still edible" Skullion said "start cutting it down and store it on the ship"

"haaaaa! I'm hungry for some meat, damnit!" Kyria shouted as her stomach growled before she heard something behind her

The three looks behind and sees a giant boar passing by as the boar looks at them

Kyria licks her lips as Skullion grins while Madmole looks at the boar with closed eyes

The boar shakes in fear as it can tell the eyes of the predators

"OINK!" a loud squeal was heard as the birds flies from the trees

* * *

Kyria eats on a chunk of meat as she eats it all in a haste before burping

"that hits the spot!" Kyria exclaimed all stuffed as Skullion scratches his teeth with a bone toothpick

a giant pile of bones was stacked up as Madmole bowed to it with a prayer

"thank you for the meal" Madmole said after the three killed the boar and ate its meat

"now it's time for work" Skullion said as the three heads down the cliff and walks towards the skeletal remains of the Dragon

* * *

the three walked under the giant skeleton as they marveled at the size of the bones

"what kind of a dragon was it before it died?" Kyria asked as she folds her arms behind her head while they look at the colossal skeletal remains

"perhaps it's a skeleton Dragon-cha?" Madmole guessed

"matters aside, let's start cutting it up" Skullion said before they find a wooden grave marker in front of them

"a grave mark? Here-cha?" Madmole said as the three looks at the grave mark before seeing more around it

"hey hey, the hell is this?" Kyria said as the grave marks were all under the giant skeletal remains "why the heck are there grave markers all around this place?!"

Skullion looks at all the grave markers before his eyes turned to the side as he saw a shadow disappearing

"we are not alone here" Skullion said as Madmole and Kyria tensed up as the three scans the area

Silence filled the air as none made a sound

Kyria looks around before she saw a red blur passing above the Dragon's skeletal ribs

"there you are!" Kyria exclaimed as she swings her hand and a magic slash flied out

The magic slash was suddenly burned away as a red blur dashed towards Kyria

"found our rat!" Kyria said while licking her lips as she dashed towards the blur and slashed it but it just disappeared into flames "wha!?" the flames formed behind Kyria as it forms the figure of a person

"Kyria! Behind you-cha!" Madmole shouted out as Kyria did a wheel kick at the flames but it just turns dissapears

"a fire mage!? But what kind of fire is this!?" Kyria exclaimed as she tried to find her opponent but failed as there was no sound nor scent to be found

Skullion looks around before he looks up and sees a man with pink hair falling from above

"above!" Skullion exclaimed as he and Madmole jumps to the side when the pink haired man came crashing down at their spot and created a crater with just a kick

"this island has an inhabitant-cha?" Madmole said as the pink haired man wore only long ripped pants and have a scale patterned scarf around his neck

Kyria growls before her nose picked up a scent "hey! This guy smells like a dragon!" she shouted out as Skullion sniffs the air and caught the scent as well

"a Dragon Slayer like us" Skullion said as the pink haired man looks at them one by one before he dashed towards Madmole

"come at me" Madmole raised up his hand as he stood in his position "none can harm my armored scale"

The pink haired man pulled back his fist as it was ignited in crimson red flames

He swings his fist right at Madmole's hand as a powerful explosion blew out upon impact

"heh, the guy sure got some power" Kyria said with a grin before hearing a scream of pain coming from the smoke of the explosion

the smoke subsides and revealed the pink haired man standing in front of Madmole who was on his knees and gripping his hand which was bleeding badly

"what!? His perfect defense was broken!?" Skullion looks in shock as to see such a scene

"but how!? He's only a fire Dragon!" Kyria exclaimed as the man grabs a hold of Madmole's face and sends a flaming punch straight at his armor that instantly breaks into pieces upon contact

"gaah!" Madmole grunted in pain before he was thrown away into the air

The pink haired man took a deep breath as he fired a flaming torrent directly towards Madmole and burns the man into a crisp

Madmole fell as the man was out in an instant while smoking from the attack

"h-he took down Madmole!?" Kyria exclaimed in shock as she knows first-hand on how powerful is Madmole's defense "what kind of a fire Dragon is he!?"

Skullion gritted his teeth before he swings his hand as a wave of ash erupted bellow the pink haired man

"turn to ash" Skullion said with a grin before the ash was burned away by crimson flames

The pink haired man turns to look at Skullion before he dashed towards the man and sends a flaming punch straight at the man's face

"guuh!" Skullion staggered back and swings his hand up

An eruption of ashes blew out as a powerful hurricane of ashes trapped the pink haired man within it

the pink haired man took a deep breath as all the ashes flied into his mouth

"i-impossible! He ate the ash!?" Skullion looks at his opponent as his magic has no effect on him

The pink haired man wipes his mouth before spitting out some ash, the man then swings his shoulder back before sending it forward and fired a powerful blast of flames at Skullion who turned into ash

The ash formed behind the man as Skullion appeared

"die!" Skullion exclaimed as he strikes behind the pink haired man who suddenly turns into flames "impossible!"

The flames appeared beside Skullion as the pink haired man appeared before he kicks away Skullion

Skullion crashed to the ground as he slowly gets back up but grunted in pain as he was bleeding in his mask

"_the heck is with this guy! Hiss power is beyond Skullion!"_ Kyria thought before she grins "just means more for us to eat you!"

Kyria ran towards the pink haired man as the man turns his attention towards her

She slashed her hands at the man who dodged her attacks

"try dodging this! **Metsuryu Ougi!**" Kyria exclaimed as magic flared around her hands in form of blades "**Jinryu Kenbu!"**

Dozens of slashes appeared as the pink haired man was cut by Kyria's blade

"heh! It's over" Kyria said with a grin before it was replaced with shock as the man's body was in flames (**think of how Portgas. D. Ace couldn't be cut by swords) **before the flames disappeared and revealed the man's body unharmed

"my blade…didn't cut you!?" Kyria exclaimed in shock

The pink haired man had flames raging around both of his hands as he swings them back before throwing them in front

In an instant a powerful vortex of flames erupted from both of his hands as it barrages Kyria and sends her flying into the air

"Gaaaaaaahhhh!" Kyria screams in pain as she fell defeated from the attack

The pink haired man stands tall as he took down Kyria and Madmole in an instant

"_what kind of Fire Dragon is he!?"_ Skullion thought to himself as he had never seen such an opponent "_neither Kyria's blade nor Madmole's armor could even stand a chance against him!"_

Skullion gritted his teeth before he turned to ash and so did Madmole and Kyria

The pink haired man looks at them turning into ash as they instantly disappeared into ash

He looks at the ash flying in the air before he turns around and walked away

As the man walks away, he picks up a fallen grave marker and pushed it down to the ground as it stands back up

* * *

Skullion's ship instantly sets sail off the island as the Ash Dragon makes a tactical retreat

"the hell, Skullion! You're making us run between our tail! Turn this fricking ship around! I'm not done with the asshole!" Kyria shouted all pissed as she hates being defeated

"silence, none of us could stand a chance against that man" Skullion told the woman "right now, we make a report to master and come back with more force"

Kyria gritted her teeth angrily as she looks to the island and sees the pink haired man standing in the beach before he walks away

"_don't get cocky! I'll cut you with my blades and eat you!"_Kyria glared daggers as she growls like a tiger

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**How was it? Good? Or bad?**

**Let me know in the review**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

**Giltena**

Within the harbouring continent of Giltena, the continent in between the borders of Ishgal and Alakasita, resides a dark forest and within the forest stood a building

It was the Dragon Eater Guild, Diabolos

Inside the guild was Skullion and his team as the group were face to face with their guild master, Georg Raizen

"hahaha! you three failed to get a dragon remains and got your ass handed to you!? Ahahahaha!" Georg laughed out as his laugh rumbled the ceiling

"there was someone there" Skullion reported "he was a Fire Dragon Slayer"

"a fire Dragon, huh? Haven't tasted those types of Dragon meat before" Georg said while scratching his beard "describe him for me, will ya?"

"pink haired, wearing a scarf and long black pants and seems to be near me and Kyria-dono's height-cha" Madmole described the pink haired man

"he must've trained for a long time if he kicks your butts so easy," Georg said with a grin

"as if! I'm way stronger!" Kyria shouted out all pissed as she destroyed a table with her hand "I'm going to cut that man with my blades and eat him!"

"hmph, the guy must be very strong if Kyria is that pissed" Georg said

"yes" Skullion agreed "what do we do about him, Master?" the Ash Dragon asked the man who just grinned

"isn't it obvious?" Georg said as he grabs a barrel of alcohol beside him and drinks all of it before throwing away the barrel as it was destroyed to a wall "if there's a Dragon in it, Diabolos will eat it!"

* * *

After reporting to their master of the situation, Skullion and the others went to start planning

"that man knows the terrain of the island like the back of his hand, he has the upper advantage in the field" Skullion said while crossing his arms "he ate my ash, destroyed Madmole's defence, and wasn't fazed by Kyria's blade. We three are a bad match against him"

"then how about we use water against him-cha? He is a fire dragon" Madmole stated out a thought as Skullion rubs his chin

"but to do so, we would need to lead him to the ocean waters if we are to block his power and eat it" Skullion said before a bunch of trees were cut down to pieces by a pissed Kyria

"hey, Kyria stop cutting down the trees. You're just making more dead lumber by the minute" Skullion told the woman but she wasn't hearing

"clam it, skullface! I'm pissed and I want payback!" Kyria shouted at the masked man before storming off

"will the plan work if Kyria-dono act like this-cha?" Madmole asked as Skullion sighs while facepalming

Kyria walks off very steamed as she was vent on revenge

"_when I get my hands on that guy, I'm going to cut him into shreds and eat every single piece of him!"_ Kyria though angrily as she reached to a nearby harbour and took on a boat "_wait for me! You pink jerk crap eating stupid shit!"_

* * *

In the ocean, Kyria was rowing her small boat as it was proving hard for her to reach the island by herself

"damnit! This stupid water! This stupid ocean! This stupid boat!" Kyria curses while rowing her boat before she looks behind and sees a giant wave coming towards her

"Gaaaah!" she screams before the wave swallowed her into the water

"gubuggffff!" Kyria sank down as she sink into the ocean

* * *

Kyria was washed up to shoreline as she was unconscious bust still alive even after the wave nearly drowned her

The pink-haired man appeared on the beach as he saw Kyria

He went to her as he looks down upon her before grabbing both of her shoulders and pulling her away from the water

* * *

The day turns to the night as the moon rises and the stars shine in the dark sky

Kyria was sleeping on some sort of cushion made out of grass's leaves and was near the beach as a campfire was burning near her

She grunted as she wakes up and sees the fire

"huh? Where the hell am i?" Kyria sat up as she looks around before sniffing the air and grins "I'm on the island!"

She quickly stands up as she looks around before running off

"I'll cut you to shreds, pink jerk shit!" Kyria shouted as she ran around the island to find the pink haired man

* * *

Kyria continues to run around the island before finding the giant skeletal dragon remains

"found it!" Kyria smirks as she jumps down and landed down near the skeleton

"now where are you, fire dragon!?" Kyria exclaimed as she sniffs the air and looks around to find the man

**TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!**

The loud sound of knocking was heard as Kyria looks to where the sound was coming from

"there!" Kyria rans towards the sound as she followed it and found herself near the beach

She looks around and found the pink haired man who was in the middle of hammering some logs

"found you!" Kyria shouted out as she slashed her hand and sends a magic slash at the man

The pink haired man continued to hammer the logs before Kyria's attack went pass him and it cuts down the logs into two

"tch! Stupid flames!" Kyria clicked her tongues and ran towards the pink haired man with magic imbuing into her hands as magic blades

The pink haired man turns to look at Kyria as the woman was about to attack him

"die!" Kyria shouted before flames erupted around the man and sends Kyria flying into the air as the flames burned her

"Gaaaah!" Kyria fell to the beach as she grunts in pain and she tries to get back up

"not done!" she shouted as she gets on four and took a deep breath

"**Jinryu no Rekko!"** she breathes out a powerful blast of wind as dozens of magic slashes came flying everywhere

The pink haired man stood in his place as the magic slashes went pass him

Kyria gritted her teeth as her attack didn't work on the man

"then how about this!" Kyria dashed towards the man as she swings around her hands at him but her attack just went right through him

She sends a spin kick straight at the man's face as the pink haired man caught her leg

Kyria was soon thrown away by the man to a tree as it falls down upon Kyria's crashing

"guh….bastard…" Kyria grunted out as she slowly gets up but staggered a bit "I'm….not….finished"

The man just stares at her before he raised a hand up

A powerful vortex of flames soon fired out of his hands and directly towards Kyria

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAhhhh!" Kyria screams as she was sent flying away and crashing to a pond in the forest

She floated in the pond as Kyria was out cold from the attack

As she floats within the pond, the pink haired man appeared and the man stares at the unconscious woman.

He stared at her for a few moments before his hands reached for her and pull her out of the pond

* * *

The moon sank and the sun rises as the sound of birds chirping wakes Kyria up from her sleep

"umm." Kyria grunted a bit to the sun's shine as she shielded her eyes from the light

She sat up as she found herself covered with dirt all over her

"tch! I lost again! Shit!" Kyria curses as she gets back up with a pissed look "I'm not through with you, jerk shit!"

Her stomach growled as she holds it

"damnit, I'm hungry" Kyria looks around for anything to eat before she looks down and spotted a pile of fruits laying on the grass, in front of her

Kyria looks at the pile of fruits before her face went angry and she slashed her hand on the pile of fruit as they were sliced up into pieces

"damn shit! You think I'm sort of weak pansy!? I'm going to fricking kill you!" Kyria shouted angrily as she walks off into the forest

As she leaves into the deeper part of the forest, the pink haired man was sitting on a tree branch above a tree as he looks down to where Kyria was going away

"strange woman" he said before he disappears into flames

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Kyria was hiding in the bushes as she watches the pink haired man from behind them

The pink haired man was hammering on a piece of wood as he keeps on knocking it

"_now!"_ she jumps out of the bush as the Blade Dragon dashed towards the man

"taste my blade!" Kyria shouted as she jumps at the man and slashed her hands at the man who tilt his head to the side and caught her hand

"wah!" Kyria was then thrown away to the sandy beach as the man looks to her before recontinuing to what he was previously doing

"tch! Damn jerk!" Kyria exclaimed as she gets back up and went on the attack again

The pink haired man sighs before he parried off all of Kyria's attack

It went on for three days straight as Kyria would always come at the man and tried to defeat him but it always ended in failure

"aaah!" Kyria slashed her hands at the man but he dodged as the attack destroyed the wood work, he was working on

"one more time!" Kyria shouted before she got her gut punched by the pink haired man

She gasps for air before she fell unconscious as the man caught her

He looks to her before he sets her down near a tree

The pink haired man looks at her before he went off into the forest

After a few hours, Kyria wakes up from the punch to the gut as the first thing, she sees is a pile of fruits in front of her

She then hears knocking sound as she looks to the side and sees the pink haired man hammering down some woods yet again

"damn jerk!" she stands back up before hearing her stomach growling hard as she felt extremely hungry

She looks to the pile of fruits before to the pink haired man as she glared at him hard

"I'll get back at you for this!" Kyria shouted while pointing a finger at the man who just continued on what he was doing

Kyria grabs the fruits in the pile as she started scarfing them down

The pink haired man continued on hammering the woods before he took a glance at Kyria as the woman was eating the fruits, he gave her

"_such a strange woman"_ he thought before he continued on what he was doing

Day by day, the two goes on the same activity everyday

"Gaaaah!" Kyria was sent flying to the ocean as the pink haired man clapped his hands before walking off

Kyria sat up in the ocean water as she spits out some water from inside her mouth

"damn shit!" Kyria exclaimed before she got an idea and grins "try this on for size!"

Kyria swings her legs to the side as she created a giant wave of water and was heading to the pink haired man

The man looks to the tsunami coming to him before he did a spin kick and fires a flaming strike at the tsunami

The flames instantly evaporated the water before Kyria came out from within the tsunami

"from the water?" the pink haired man said in surprise

"I got ya!" Kyria swings her hand forward as the man dodged but came with a cut mark on his cheeks

"hahaha!" She laughed as her fingers had a drip of blood on them, "looks like you're not so strong after all." She told the man before licking the blood off her fingers "you're delicious, fire dragon"

The pink haired man touched the wound on his cheeks before he punched the sand and an eruption of flames exploded from below and upon Kyria

"Gaaaah!" Kyria screams as the eruption sends her flying away and into the pond of the woods

The pink haired man stands up as he caressed the cut mark on his cheeks before it disappeared in flames

"a strange….yet interesting woman" the man said with a small smile before he walks into the woods to find Kyria

**Skip**

The days passed by yet again as Kyria was scarfing down some fruits while looking at the pink haired man who was still in the middle of hammering some wooden logs together

"hey, bastard!" Kyria shouted out while chewing some fruits as the pink haired man paused a bit and looks to her "what's your name? I never heard you speak before and don't know your name"

The pink haired man looks to her before recontinuing his action

"Natsu..Natsu Dragoon" he muttered out as Kyria heard him

"Natsu Dragoon?" Kyria said while chewing on a banana "you're a First-Generation Dragon Slayer, aren't cha?"

"first generation?" Natsu said in confusion

"you got your magic because a dragon taught ya," Kyria explained to him everything about the Generation of Dragon Slayers before she bites a chunk out of an apple "while i'm a Fifth Generation Dragon Slayer,"

Kyria finished eating all the fruits before she wipes her mouth and stands up "I eat dragons and gain their power!"

Natsu stopped hammering the woods before he looks to her as red scales appeared around his cheeks

"looks like I pushed a button, didn't i?" Kyria said while licking her lips in hunger "I'm gonna cut ya and eat ya!"

She dashed towards Natsu as the man turns to her before Kyria slashed her hands at the man but Natsu caught her attack before it could connect

"eating Dragons?" Natsu muttered out before looking to her with a smirk "sounds interesting!"

Kyria's eyes widen in surprise to the sudden change in character as Natsu threw her to the ocean

**SPLASH!**

"puah!" Kyria surfaced out of the water as she looks at Natsu who was now a completely different person "you…what kind of a Dragon Slayer, are ya!?"

Natsu smirks as he sticks out his tongue at her

"you hunt and eat Dragons, right?" Natsu said with a smirk "I do it as well!"

"you're a Dragon Eater like me!?" Kyria exclaimed in surprise as Natsu laughs out "then that giant dragon skeletal in the island"

"that's right, I ate that Dragon and took its power for myself!" Natsu said with a grin before flames erupted in his hands "even if it was my own father!"

"_we thought that he's a First Generation but he's a Fifth Generation!"_ Kyria looks at the man as he laughs in a cackle while in flames before she smirks "_he's an interesting man!"_

Kyria gets out of the water before her hands were covered in her magic

"I'll hunt and eat ya!" Kyria shouted at Natsu as she dashed towards him

Natsu laughs before licking his lips in hunger

"you're an interesting one!" Natsu shouted as Kyria swings her attack at him but the man just caught both of her hands before the two headbutted each other "I've decided it! I'm going to make you my woman!"

The two started fighting like crazy as the island was filled with explosions and giant shockwaves

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

**Ocean**

Skullion and Madmole were on their ship as they were on their way to the island to get Kyria

For the last few days, they've been trying to get to the island but a sudden storm made the sea too harsh for them to set sail

Now, with the tides calmed. They set sail for the island

"do you think that Kyria-dono fail to eat the fire Dragon?" Madmole asked Skullion who was at the ship's main deck overwatching the sea "none of our attacks can deal damage upon the fire mage and his power exceeds that of ours"

"she is a persistent one when hunting her prey" Skullion said "she won't stop till she gets her fill"

Skullion looks ahead as he sees the island coming into view

"there it is" Skullion said looking upon the island before he sees dozens of explosions as he sees fire burning everything

"it would seem that Kyria had been busy" Madmole said as Skullion smirks

The ship set sails for the island as the wind blew the sail and pushed the ship forward

* * *

Explosions blasted out all around the island as birds flew away in fright

Skullion and Madmole now anchored their chip upon the beach as many large animals came running away from the forest

"seems like the fire Dragon loves to burn things" Skullion said before he and Madmole ducks down when magic slashes came flying at them

"and Kyria-dono's blade is as sharp as ever" Madmole added in as some trees came falling down

"let us find her" Skullion and Madmole started approaching the forest as they followed Kyria's scent

The two ventured into the forest as explosions and magic slashes flew everywhere, making it hard for them to find Kyria and Natsu

After 10 minutes of avoiding sudden deaths, Skullion and Madmole finds Kyria at a cave and was in the middle of eating some roasted meat

"huh? The hell you guys are here?" Kyria said while eating the roasted meat

"we are looking for you" Skullion replied before scanning the area "where is the fire Dragon?"

"Natsu? He's hunting more meat for me" Kyria replied while biting off some meat and then eating more

"Natsu? Who is that?" Madmole asked before Natsu appeared while dragging a dead giant boar

"that would be me" Natsu replied as he threw the boar to the ground

"oooh! That baby is bigger than the last one!" Kyria exclaimed while drooling

"hey, Kyria, what is going on here?" Skullion said as Kyria slashed her hands a few times and the dead boar was cut up into giant meat "why are you being so friendly with the fire Dragon?"

"you guys want some?" Kyria asked as she watched Natsu roasting one giant meat with his flames

"answer the question!" Skullion exclaimed

"I get it, I get it" Kyria said while biting off some meat and chewing on it "you're so naggy"

Kyria chewed the meat before swallowing it

"long story short" Kyria started off as she lifts the back of her hair and showed a red dragon mark on the base of her back neck "I'm his woman, now"

Skullion and Madmole looks at her before a question mark appeared above their heads

"just like she said" Natsu said as he stands beside Kyria and grabs her waist possessively while licking her cheeks "she's my woman now"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WHAT?!" Skullion and Madmole exclaimed in shock

"you two better stay away from her if you want to live" Natsu said as he nibbles on Kyria's ear and grabbed her breast and waist very possessively. Kyria shivers in delight as she licks her lips in delight to Natsu's touch "anyone touches my woman; I'll burn them alive"

"you've got some hot hands, Dragoon" Kyria said as she looks lustfully at Natsu

"I'll show you what I can do with them" Natsu replied while licking his lips and takes Kyria's lips before the two started fighting for dominance

Their little act dropped them to the ground as Natsu and Kyria hungered for each other

Madmole and Skullion looks at them before they turn around and walk away

"what shall we do now?" Madmole asked while closing his ears as the two crazy mating dragons were making unpleasant sounds for him

"let us wait at our ship and find earplugs while we are at it" Skullion said as the sound of Kyria's moaning sickens him a bit

"Aaaaaahhh~~~~" Kyria screams out in pleasure as Natsu bits her neck while she rides on top of him

* * *

After 2 hours, Skullion and Madmole sees Kyria and Natsu coming out of the forest together as the fire Dragon Slayer had a travel bag strapped behind his back

"have you had enough fun?" Skullion asked while crossing his arms

"oh we did" Natsu replied while holding Kyria's waist and licks her cheeks that made Kyria huffs excitedly before licking her own lips

"I'm still hungry after all of that" Kyria whispered huskily to Natsu who replied with his grin and did a low growl

"cut it off" Skullion told the two "now tell us on what have you been doing for these past few days"

"nah, it's a pain" Kyria said shrugging her shoulders before getting a glare by Skullion

"fine fine" Kyria sighs before telling the story of how she tried to kill Natsu and eat him as the tables turned to her wanting him and everything

"and that's when the two of you came" Kyria said as she licks Natsu's neck and licks her lips in delight to his manly taste

"-sigh- and why are you here?" Skullion turned to Natsu who grabs Kyria's breast and bit her neck

"I'm joining your guild" Natsu replied as he licks his lips and grabbed Kyria's butt and gave it a squeeze that made the Blade Dragon purr and shiver in delight "I want to be with my woman at all times and I've gotten sick of eating fruits and boar meat from this island"

Skullion sighs before he turns and walk around towards the ship

"do what you want" Skullion said "the one who can take responsibility of this is only master, not me"

Natsu grins before Kyria takes his lips and the two went at it again

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


End file.
